The present invention is in the technical field of pet grooming and conditioning compositions. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of a naturally derived composition that emulates canine sebum with regard to composition and performance.
Canine sebum is produced in the sebaceous glands present in the skin of dogs. This oily mixture of fatty acids, sterols, triglycerides and other biological materials coats the hair and fur and performs a variety of functions at the skin and hair surfaces such as hair and skin conditioning, providing shine to the hair, providing elasticity to the hair and fur, waterproofing of the hair and skin and protection of hair and skin, as well as reduction of transepidermal water loss. Traditional grooming practices such as shampooing strip this natural sebum from the coats of pets such as dogs and leaves the hair/fur and skin vulnerable to the environment and lacking luster, shine and conditioning.
The present invention is a plant derived substitute for canine sebum that may be applied to the dog directly or added to pet grooming shampoos and conditioners, detanglers and maintenance products such as shine sprays that reproduces the performance and mimics the composition of canine sebum and re-fats the hair and skin. The present invention can be added to traditional products to replenish the natural oils that shampooing removes or it can be applied directly to the hair and fur of a dog (canine).
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the invention disclosed hereunder.